The present invention relates to a gaming device having a pick reduction game.
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a secondary or bonus game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the primary or base game of the gaming device is one known method for enhancing player enjoyment and excitement.
Gaming devices having bonus games generally employ a triggering event that occurs during the operation of the base game of the gaming device. The triggering event temporarily stalls or halts the base game play and enables a player to enter a second, different game, which is the secondary or bonus game. The player plays the bonus game, likely receives an award, and returns to the base game.
Bonus games exist that include reels having target symbols or target symbol combinations where the player receives a bonus award for obtaining the particular target symbol or target symbol combination on the reels. The bonus award may be a predetermined award or a random award. In some bonus games, the bonus award is modified based on the number of attempts used by the player to obtain the target symbol or target symbol combination on the reels. The modified bonus award is provided to the player once the player obtains the target symbol or target symbol combination on the reels.
One such bonus game is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,445, which is assigned to Acres Gaming, Inc. In this patent, several gaming machines having a plurality of reels are interconnected over a gaming network. Each of the gaming machines displays a plurality of reels having various symbols to the player in a primary or base game. If the player obtains a predetermined winning combination of symbols on the reels after a spin, a bonus game is triggered and a bonus award is provided to start the bonus game. In the bonus game, the bonus award immediately decreases after the first spin of the reels. Subsequently, the bonus award continues to decrease after each spin until the player obtains one of the winning symbols or winning symbol combinations on the reels. The player then receives the modified bonus award.
Gaming devices that increase the opportunities to obtain awards and increase the size of the awards are desirable. Players are attracted to games that provide several larger awards and the opportunity to obtain a very large award. Therefore, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, it is desirable to provide new games for gaming devices.